My Heart Belongs to You
by Bart415
Summary: One week has past since Zidane's return. Garnet has wondered why Zidane has always left the castle every night ever since his return. She wonders if the love of her life is hiding something from her.
1. The Story so far

It actually has been awhile since I last wrote a fanfic, to be honest I never thought I was good at writing but after picking up reading fanfics, I figured maybe it was time to give this another shot that might work. Anyways, the story so far…

It has been one week since Zidane's return; Garnet has been eased of her question about her love's fate on that fateful departure. She spent two years waiting for his return, ruling her heritage that is Alexandria. Her citizens old and young spent their days rebuilding their homeland while she watched from her throne gazing into the clear blue skies every waking moment she had, waiting for his return. She had given up her heritage for his love, the love she had felt for him since their grand adventure on Gaia.

* * *

"_I wish moments like this would never end," _she thought to herself as she laid her head on Zidane's shoulder as they sat together on the throne overseeing Alexandria's sunset.

"Zidane…"

"Not another word," he interrupted placing his finger on her lips as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I don't want this moment to end; I wish I could stay here longer just to be with you." He placed his arms around her neck as she fell into a trance, gracefully looking deep into his soft blue eyes. "_I love it when you do this._" She thought, as she began stroking his slightly grown blonde hair. He smiled.

"Zidane, I don't want to see you leave again."

"I know you don't, but don't worry, you know I love to make a grand entrance just for you."

"I know…"

"Dagger…"

Garnet continued looking into his eyes with an innocent look on her face. Zidane pecked her on the lips and rested her head on his chest. "You know me well enough that I would never forget about you." She looked upwards towards him as he looked down towards her. She wondered why he left the castle every night ever since he returned. Was it because he wasn't of royalty? The Laws of Alexandria were strict on people who entered within the castle walls. Time and time again when Zidane came to her unexpectedly, several guards felt the need to abide by the laws and attempt to throw him out of the castle when he was spotted sneaking in. Despite the fact that Beatrix and Steiner look the other way when they receive reports about his presence in the castle. The cunning thief knew the guards were no match for his sneaking skills.

"Hey, I'll be back sooner than you think. Don't want to be leaving you hanging now would I?" Zidane said with a grin. Garnet giggled and pulled away from him, leaving her arms around his neck.

"If I recall, the last time you said that, you ended up throwing two of the guards in the moat. Remember?" she said as she tapped his nose with her finger. Zidane let out a hesitant chuckle as he looked around innocently. "Well it's not like there's any dangerous creatures in it anyways right?" he said in a humorous tone.

"Besides, they're ok right?"

"I suppose, then again I never really asked Beatrix since they were from _her_ squad."

"Ah well, guess I better stand clear of her then if that's the case."

"I wouldn't think much on it, your being to paranoid."

"Hey! I just don't like being in dungeons."

She giggled a bit and looked at him with a minor evil look on her face.

"Maybe you would look cute being locked up in the dungeon, always looking at me, begging to be let out, and shaking the bars. I would find it quite amusing." She teased. Zidane couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "What's the charges my Queen?" he jokingly asked. Garnet placed her right hand underneath her chin looking towards the sunset wondering. "Well…knowing you, I think it would have to be something really devious." She whispered in his ear followed by a small exhale that sent a sensational feeling down his spine into his tail as it begun creeping up her legs.

"That can be arranged…"

They both rested their heads on each other's shoulders as several birds flew off from atop of the throne area spreading their wings off into the sunset. "_Zidane…if only you knew how much I want you to stay here with me. Why must you leave me every night?"_ Garnet shed a small tear that sparkled down to the ground as Zidane took notice of it.

"What's wrong Dagger?" he asked while brushing her hair away from her face. She glanced into his eyes as hers began to tear up. "Zidane…I," she paused for a moment.

"Would...would…would you please stay with me tonight?"

Zidane tilted her head upwards towards his face, looking into her deep brown eyes filled with hope. He put his hand on the right side on her face slowly massaging the hopeful Queen. Zidane had known that his leave every night had always made her sad. He couldn't help that his presence within the castle to the few nobles who visited her would not approve of their relations despite the many who saw them during the play. So few nobles had disapproved about Zidane's return to Garnet fearing it may cause uproar throughout the kingdom. He cared deeply enough to make sure she would not be hurt by people who did not approve. "_Dagger…_" he slid a small kiss on the Queen's lips as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said avoiding the question. Garnet glanced at him tilting her head wondering why he avoided her question. "_Why are you not answering my question Zidane?_" Zidane slowly pulled away from her. He jumped onto the guard rail and stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him a bit confused, she wondered why he asked her that question? After all the adventures they have undertaken, her answer was obvious. She took one deep breathe.

"Of course I do." She replied.

Zidane nodded, he spread his arms out as small beams of light from the sunset began to shine past his body while Garnet watched in curiosity. It was as if she saw an angel brought before her. He slowly began falling backwards off the guard rail with Garnet gasping in fear. She dashed to the guard rail looking over, seeing him sliding down the banner filled rope as he looked back at her blowing her a kiss as he flew towards the castle gates. She sighed with relief, remembering the time she to had jumped off on top of the castle tower. She rested her elbows on the guard rail, cupping her hands underneath her chin, watching her love fly off into the sunset.

"Oh Zidane…" she whispered.

"You still haven't changed…"

"I hope you never do…"

* * *

This was the best I could do to start the chapter. ^^;; a bit rusty might I add, only cause it's been so long. From time to time at the end of my chapters I'll write my inspirational music for each one from past and current FF games. Hope it's a good start! I'll try my best to make this a great story! ^^;;

_**Inspirational Song for this Chapter**_

Final Fantasy IV – Theme of Love


	2. The Answer

With Zidane gone for the night, Garnet found herself sitting in the castle's library reading a book called _Four Valiant Hearts_ she had found laying on the table by itself not picked up by the castle librarian. It appeared to have been left mid way; she flipped to the very first page of the novel.

_Long ago in the world of Ivalice, war savaged between the kingdoms of Figaro & Archades. The once peaceful kingdom of Figaro had hoped it would never have to foresee war after her kingdom had befallen by the "Black Plague" haunting the parents of the younglings that had met Hades. Archades had begun to seek out glory for her ruthless King Wiegraf Folles. One brave soldier from Figaro whom set out on a scouting mission knowing the full deadly brute force Archadies' brings upon any scouts that trespasses on her army's camping grounds when set out for an invasion. Cyan Beoulve felt he was Figaro's only hope for survival while his wife bed ridden from the remnants of the "Black Plague." He vowed to return to her once the army of Archadies has been defeated; leaving his heart in dismay as he grew troubled after leaving her side._

The church bells heard in the distance striking ten, Beatrix while on patrol was found near the docks of the _Red Rose_ gazing upon the starlit skies. "_Her Majesty must be worried some about him._" She thought as she began walking towards the main entrance of the castle. Beatrix had wondered why Zidane would always leave by night fall; she felt Zidane shouldn't need to be worried by the nobles of Alexandria and her court.

She began her final inspections throughout the exterior of the castle as the castle workers had begun leaving their posts and onto the ferry leaving back to the City of Alexandria. "All personnel have departed castle grounds General." Saluted the guard standing by the ferry terminal. "Excellent, you may begin your rounds for the night." Replied Beatrix as she saluted back.

"Yes ma'am"

The soldier about faced and walked off towards the eastern tower. Beatrix took a brief glance at the departed ferry as it made its way towards the city. She began walking towards the inside of the castle beginning her inspections for anyone left behind who had missed the last ferry.

"_I can't understand why it's come down to this, I must protest the destruction of the crystals!" shouted Cyan as he gripped the Earth crystal in his hands._

"Your Majesty?"

"_Enough already Cyan! Need I remind you that your wife is ill and that we must destroy the crystals in order to prevent Archades' advances? There is no time!" the king barked as he stared at the four warriors. "There is no other way?" Ramza spoke with a distraught tone after the fate of his village was slaughtered by the army of Archades for refusing to allow her soldiers to take rest on its march to Figaro. "I do believe Lenna has already informed you that these four crystals hold the key to ridding the plague that has ridden our fair kingdom…"_

"Your Majesty?"

Garnet snapped out of her train of though as she looked around seeing Beatrix standing right beside her. "Oh, Beatrix…I, I didn't know you were there." She said rubbing the back of her head a bit dazed. Beatrix hid a smile and noted the book the queen was reading.

"Isn't that Lord Edgar Gesthal's Four Valiant Hearts?"

"Why yes it is, I couldn't bring myself to stop reading it after reading the first five chapters. I just reached the part where they have brought forth the four crystals of Ivalice."

"Ah, this was actually my first book I read when I was younger. A fine novel I must say, certainly Lord Edgar's finest might I add. It's not easy finding great novels these days since most of the children don't find these to be quite their taste."

Garnet stared at the book once again. She remembered the first time she read her first novel when she was young, a novel that later became her favorite play, but not only her favorite play, a moment that forever changed her life twice. "_I Want To Be Your Canary._" She cocked her head towards Beatrix. "Is it late already?"

"Yes my Queen, I do believe it is time for bed."

"Right…"

Garnet rose from the chair, grabbing the book as well. "I hope the librarian won't mind me taking this novel out without her here, I can't seem to keep myself away from it." Beatrix smiled at her, patting her shoulders. "I wouldn't think much on it, she's known you since you were born. I'm sure Lady Olivia wouldn't mind at all." Garnet nodded.

"Do you wish me to escort you back to your chamber?"

"No, that will be quite alright, besides I'm sure Steiner would be a bit jealous if he saw you escorting me. You know how he gets when it's you and me together. Hehe."

"Oh I know how that man is; he's always been escorting you since you were young until you finally began escorting yourself."

"Well that was only because mother couldn't escort me since she was always busy, especially when I had nightmares when I was younger. He'd always burst in my door as soon as I let out the first cry, sword drawn, hollering so loud even the city could hear his cries."

Beatrix chuckled, shaking her head and laid a hand on the handle of her sword seethed away on her hip. "I do remember one time I had to drag him out of your chamber because he wouldn't leave you alone after you had one bad dream when you were only ten."

"Hehe, I guess now he's to busy patrolling the premises now with his Pluto Knights."

"He's always had a good heart when it came to protecting you."

Garnet nodded.

"Well I must be off then, thank you Beatrix; I might've ended up sleeping in the library again like last time."

"Not at all Your Majesty, do have pleasant night." She saluted.

Garnet walked out of the library making her way to her bed chamber. The echoes of her feet walking up the stairs were heard throughout the castle. She felt alone while she made her way, she wondered where Zidane had run off to. "_Zidane…_" Her last night together with him was back at Black Mage Village where they had nearly escaped from Terra when Kuja destroyed the entire planet. She had hoped one day she could have him back in the same room together.

She had arrived at her bed chamber, placing the book on her night stand beside her bed while making her way towards the bathing room. She untied the back of her hair letting it fall further near her waistline. She grabbed her hair brush and began slowly stroking out the loose strands from a hard day's work. Gazing towards the mirror, she felt let down Zidane never gave her a clear answer. Garnet still wondered if the castle life was what drawn him away from staying with her over night, despite the many attempts he has broken into the castle over the past week. Finishing brushing her hair, placing down the brush, she walked out of the bathing room making her way to her dresser beside her bed. She opened the double door dresser revealing her many outfits fit for a queen. Hidden away behind them hung her orange jumpsuit, brown gloves, red boots, & her faithful Tiger Racket.

She unhooked her night gown, taking note of her jumpsuit pausing for a brief moment gazing on the history she has had with it. From the moment she escaped the castle on the Prima Vista, the farm lands of Dali learning to speak like a commoner, her daring escape through South Gate from Black Waltz 3 with Zidane, Steiner, & Vivi, & even the time when she wedded Zidane at Condie Petie just for the sake of passing through the village to reach the Iifa Tree in search of Kuja. She closed the dresser and began undressing herself out of her dress, not needing the help of her maids who've always helped her dress and undress herself everyday. She put on her night gown and threw her dress on the side not a care in the world about it.

Garnet rested herself in bed sitting up keeping one candle light by her night stand lit up. She picked up _Four Valiant Hearts_ and resumed reading where she had left off.

"…_Your Majesty, however I will admit the power of these four crystals can be proven helpful to overturn Archades!" Ramza continued clutching the fire crystal in his hand as he stared faithfully at King. The four warriors kneeled towards the King as he stood up from his throne, turn his back on them looking out of his window overseeing his falling kingdom. "Archades will fight for these crystals…" he thought._

**THUD!**

Garnet was spooked from the loud noise that interrupted her reading, looking around her room wondering where the sound had come from. "Who's there!?" she barked with no response given. _Sigh._ She resumed her reading.

_The dying kingdom has made the King question his fate, whether or not to witness the slaughter of his citizens as by the arms of Archades once using the crystals to save the ill whom are suffering in the kingdom…_

The twelfth bell had struck the church in Alexandria, clanking louder and louder each strike. Garnet had fell asleep with her book left on her lap, candle light still lit up the room beside her. The rapping on the window across the room sent a small whistle in the room blowing out the candle, leaving the room in dreary darkness.

The windows slowly opened themselves as a dark shadow figure sneaked its way into the room, carefully landing inside without a moment to waste. The figure walked towards the sleeping Queen, in a deep sleep enough to not hear the presence that is in her room. The book that lay open on her lap was closed and put aside on the night stand, the intruder carefully slid Garnet deeper into the covers, adjusting the sheets to cover her whole body. The Queen winced after the sheets was pulled up on her, leaving her more comfort as she brought her hands underneath her chin yawning deeply. The intruder smiled, as it began kicking off the boots, vest, shirt, and gloves it wore, laying down behind the Queen as it wrapped its arms around her waist and resting its head on her shoulder.

"Good-night my love…" it whispered softly in her ears.

* * *

A/N: Well like said, I will admit my writing isn't all fantastic but I am trying thought ^^;;; So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the way it ended, took me some time to figure out how to word it correctly and such. XD

Anyways I was inspired by using names from past FF games which in case you didn't know, in the FFIX game, they made references to all the games ever made in FF prior to X. Here are the references used in this chapter if you're curious.

Archades: XII (The antagonist nation you have to fight in the game)

Ivalice: Tactics and XII (The world used in the games.)

Four Valiant Hearts: V's World Map Theme

Figaro: VI (Edgar and Sabin's castle)

Wiegraf Folles: Tactics (One of the enemies in the game)  
Cyan Beoulve: VI & Tactics (A combo of Cyan's name from VI and Ramza's last name from Tactics)

Ramza: Tactics (The main character you control in the game)

Lenna: V (One of the main characters from V)

Lord Edgar Gesthal: VI (A combo first name of Edgar, one of the main heroes, and last name Gesthal is Emperor Gasthal whom was the villain of the game.)

_**Inspirational Songs**_

Final Fantasy V – Lenna's Theme & Four Valiant Hearts

Final Fantasy VI – Edgar and Sabin


	3. To Her Surprise

"_Do you trust me?_

"_Of course I do…_"

Garnet kept tossing and turning in her bed, feeling trapped not being able to freely roll as she pleases. She woke up still feeling tired from her late night reading; however she felt the presence of an unwelcomed visitor in her bed. Trying to break free from its grips, its arms wrapped around her waistline and a mysterious entanglement on her legs. Shaking vigorously attempting to pry herself out, she turned towards the figure noticing a familiar hair style.

"_Could it be?_" she thought.

Her heart pumping faster and harder as she glanced at the figure. Carefully clearing the hair strands covering the face, revealing the one she had hoped for. Hearing his breath slowly inhaling and exhaling, her wish had come true. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to hers, she smiled. "_Zidane…_" Without question, she planted a peck on his cheek, carefully massaging his neck wincing in response.

"_You always were sneaky…I should've known better…_"

She settled herself comfortably with him, slowly closing her eyes as she gazed one last time at her love. Her day was completed with the one thing she had wanted for a long time. In a coincidental moment, Zidane laid a grin on his face as he readjusted himself to hold his beloved closer.

The eighth bell struck the morning of the once sleeping city of Alexandria, her people awakening from their slumber, beginning their morning bouts and walking among her streets. The sun's rays gleamed past Garnet's veils covering her bed as she winced several times before bringing herself up. Yawning and stretching her arms wide as can be slowly opening her eyes groggy as ever can be. She threw herself back on the bed in Zidane's direction hoping to awaken him, only to be greeted by her bed bouncing her back up. "Zidane…?" she glanced around her room wondering where he had gone.

"_Was it a dream?_"

She uncovered her sheets seeing small remnants of fur from his tail still lingering, sighing with disappointment she brought herself back up. As she began to bring herself off the bed she noted _Four Valiant Hearts_ was left open. "Hmmm?" picking up the book, left on a page that caught her eye.

_As she lay in bed, his eyes could not be taken off her, ill beyond her despair for the loss of their only child. "I shan't leave your side; you're all I have left!" he spoke softly. "I know you wouldn't…you mean the world to me…" Rosa spoke weeping for air. They tangled hands together gazing into one another's eyes; tear struck by each other's presence. Cyan had hoped longed to be beside his dear wife while Archades had begun its march to Figaro. _

"_But you must go…please protect…our fair kingdom…they need you..."_

"_I need you…"_

"I need you…"

Garnet paused for a moment, slowly lowering the book from her face to be greeted by an upside down blonde head. Looking deep into his eyes, she felt hypnotized by his presence wondered why he was not beside her. Zidane carefully places his hands on the back of Garnet's head, slowly bringing her for a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Her eyes closed as she slowly lifted her hands, managing to place them on the back of his head and letting herself fall deeper in his kiss.

"_Zidane…_"

They slowly pulled away from each other; Zidane spiraled onto the bed landing right beside her. "Does that answer your question from yesterday?" he teased wrapping his right arm around her shoulder. Dumbfounded Garnet looked at him remembering what they had talked about yesterday. It was without a doubt Zidane was always up to his old tricks. Finding various ways to have her be taken by his charms, he won't give up until his goals are met. "I guess…it does?" she said with a hint of a monotonous tone.

"Aw come on Dagger, by now you knew I was going to be here for ya. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"…."

"Dagger?"

"Zidane, I don't how you could've made a better way to make me feel better."

"Huh?"

She lunged herself knocking him onto the bed with full force lying on top of him.

"Whoa where'd this come from now?" Zidane said fidgeting to get back up. "Mine!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled and held on to her. "_I'm such a stud!_" They laid together a little longer before it was time for Garnet's morning schedule.

"You won't be to long now would you?" Zidane asked as he stood on the window edge. "No…only for the morning, I've no plans after Sir Hennings visits the castle with his family. Other then that, where can I find you?" Garnet asked as she finished fixing her hair.

"Where we first met." They both smiled at each other as Zidane turned towards the outside of the window.

"Zidane…"

"Yes?"

"…..Thank you."

Zidane looked over his shoulders glancing at her; it was clear to her that his way of showing his love to her has never changed. It will always be the way Zidane has always shown it throughout their adventures together.

"There's no need to thank me, I always know what to do…"

He jumped out the window, she slowly walked towards the windows and glanced down towards where he had fallen, no where to be in site.

"HEY!" someone screamed followed by a familiar voice. "Oh snaps!" Seeing two soldiers chasing Zidane off castle grounds. Garnet couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he made his way towards the river. "Oh Zidane…you still mean the world to me…"

* * *

A/N: Ah, bit of a short chapter, sorry been busy I will admit…work has been beating me down and plus planning on the next anime convention coming up. I just finished up my remaking my Zidane costume so looking forward to that haha.

Anyways I will admit I was inspired by the famous upside down kiss scene from the first Spider Man movie and thought you know, that would be something Zidane would do to Garnet. So if you guessed right, pat yourself on the back! Also another perfect reference to an old Final Fantasy game. In Final Fantasy VI, you must play through Cyan's story to get his reference in this story. It's really sad I will admit! So play VI and see what I mean it's really great! Rosa if you haven't guessed, she's from Final Fantasy IV and is Cecil's lover. She is a playable character in the game and I must say she's really sincere in the game.

_**Inspirational Songs**_

Final Fantasy VI – Cyan's Theme

Final Fantasy IX – Garnet's Theme


	4. The Day is Young

"The pleasure was all mine Lord Hennings, I must say it's been to long since we've last met."

"Not at all your Majesty, please do take good care of yourself and your kingdom, I can rest assure you that you are doing a fine job. Your mother would be most proud of you if she were still here."

Garnet paused and glanced in the direction of her mother's grave. She sometimes wondered if she truly was fit for a queen, her mind was still focused on Zidane and nothing more. When she ran down that seating aisle that very day; she gave up her royalties for his love more than anything in the world. No doubt in her mind that this was her choice, her fate, her last chance. "She would be; I wish she were still around." She spoke softly as the wind breezed past her weaving her hair and dress. Lord Hennings patted Garnet on the shoulders. "You've nothing to fear my lady. Whether your mother is alive or buried underneath the cold ground, she would be proud of you no matter what you do. The good of the people will always stand behind you." Hennings spoke giving the Queen a sense of relief.

"Thank you..."

"Not at all, well I must be off now, need to take the family back to Treno. G'day my lady."

Hennings bowed and walked off towards the ferry waiting for his departure as Garnet glanced at him. His words reassured her stress that had taken over her mind since Zidane's return. No matter what the reason, she'll always be grateful for his presence with her. She began making her way back to the castle.

As she drew near her bed chamber, Garnet paused for a moment as her instincts kicked in looking back at the double doors heading towards the hallway before the throne. "_The place we first met?_" she thought. Without any question she walked back, slowly grabbing the handles of the woodened doors that led back to the hallway. She threw the doors open, her expectations were dead on, Zidane stood there gazing back at her. "Good girl." He said proudly with the light from the windows above beamed through like a spotlight. That very day flashed before her eyes as she remembered escaping the castle, with Zidane blocking her way. That moment changed everything for her to where she stood today.

"I remember that day so well too." She replied. Zidane walked towards her grasping her hand and kissing it gently. She blushed and threw her arms around his neck gazing deep into his eyes. "So what are our plans for tonight?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder as he pushed her gently back and lifting her neck slightly upwards towards his face and kissed her deeply.

"Anything you want, I think tonight I'll stick around as long as you let me."

"Hmm I'd love for you to stick around forever…its lonely here without you."

"Aw shucks, you're just saying that just because you can't resist me."

She playfully slapped him on the cheek and blushed. He chuckled while beginning to massage her waist. Her mind was too occupied with his presence, not realizing his tail was creeping up her inner thighs. "If that's the case, I just want to sit on the throne and watch the sun set on Alexandria. It's so peaceful to watch with you." She said rubbing his chest with her right hand and her left creeping up through his blonde hair. "It's only afternoon time Dagger, we have to kill time until we can do that, what about a stroll into town?" he suggested.

"That sounds like fun." She beamed as she pecked his lips and smiled.

"Sounds like we're going out and about then!"

It was rare for Garnet to be traveling without her escorts of Beatrix & Steiner, whom have always been beside her since her return from their adventure. The streets of Alexandria was full of locals and tourists walking about to their destinations, despite the hardships of the two year it took to rebuild the city, her citizens stood by their Queen as she walked amongst the her people bowing as she passes bow and thanking her for her hard work on rebuilding the city. As Zidane & Garnet walked past Ruby's Mini-Theatre a familiar voice was called from below.

"Well I'll be a damned Oglop's uncle! Look who be showing up here again!" the voice cried out.

Zidane and Garnet both turned their heads towards the stairway leading down to the theater seeing Baku guarding the entrance. "So how have you two been?"

"Oh we've been quite well, Zidane and I were just enjoying a walk around the town." Garnet said bowing towards Baku. "Aw shucks missy you ain't needing to bow at me now! We're all friends here and Zidane its about time you be keepin yer…" Zidane hushed Baku as Garnet looked at him a bit confused. "Keeping what now Zidane? What does he mean by that?" she asked.

"Ah…nothing! He means keeping my end of the bargain in seeing Ruby's play!" Zidane hesitantly said. "_About time to keep? What does he mean by that?_ Garnet thought. "See one of Ruby's plays? We have time for that don't we?" She said looking at the Theatre's bulletin board with the schedule on it. "See? The next one is just about start soon!"

"Yea man it'll be good for ya both! Gyahahahaha!" Baku said with a bit of a smirk on his face not knowing what he had almost revealed. "_Dammit boss, you almost ruined it for me!_" Zidane thought. "Sure thing Dagger, lets see what Ruby's been up to lately, I keep hearing her plays are getting better and better everyday."

So they all walked into the Theatre together and took their seats within the abundance of audience members seating at their tables. Throughout the play Garnet wondered what Baku had meant by _Zidane its about time you be keeping yer_ sentence.

"_Keeping what exactly? Is Zidane hiding something from me? But he wouldn't hide anything from me. At least, from what I can see. Am I just being to paranoid? Should I just ask him? I mean, I shouldn't have to really be afraid of his answer…but what if it's something bad? What should I do?_"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha yea, bit small and a bit not much to say here, like said I've been pretty busy with work and real life stuffu. I am trying hard really I am. So what's Zidane been hiding? Well if you wondered why he's been leaving the castle at night? Well only time will tell! ^_^

_**Inspirational Songs**_

Final Fantasy IX – We are Thieves

Final Fantasy VII – Ahead on Our Way


	5. More to See

As the sun began its decent into the horizon past Alexandria's city limits, Zidane and Garnet sat together on the throne embraced with one another. Without a doubt Garnet knew the time again had come, her love was bound to leave her again for the night. "_I wonder if I should ask him about earlier today…_" she wondered gazed upon the sunset. "Hey Dagger?" Zidane asked as he got up from the seat. "What is it Zidane?" she replied as she stood up.

"You see, I need to ask you, for a favor…if you don't mind."

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"I want you to keep tomorrow free for me. See I can't tell you what it is but I just want you to be free tomorrow."

"Oh…well I don't really have anything in particular that I must do tomorrow but I'm sure I can keep it open unless something comes up." "_Maybe I should ask him now?_"

"Great! Then I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then!" Garnet quickly grabbed Zidane's hands before he made his attempt to jump on the guardrail. "Zidane wait…" Zidane stumbled a bit but regained his balance; he turned towards her looking with a smile. "What's up?"

"Zidane…what did Baku mean by keeping yer something? I heard him say that earlier today…so I want to know what he meant by that?" she asked with a concern tone. He scratched the back of his head following by a pat on her shoulder. "You'll see, it won't be long." He replied giving a brief smirk.

"Zidane please…what's going on? I've noticed that you don't stay here until night falls and you've always been leaving me here alone at night for the past week. I really want to know, what have you been doing."

"Hehe, like I said before love, it won't be to long now." He left one last peck on her lips and dashed off the balcony, before Garnet could even attempt to hold him down, she rushed over to the balcony and gazed down seeing him once again flying through the bannered rope heading towards Alexandria. "Zidane…." She wondered if he was hiding something from her, she felt disappointed with herself knowing she didn't get the answer she had hopped for.

Later that night, Beatrix and Garnet were sitting together in the dinning room finishing up their dinner mingling about. "Although he can be quite a handful sometimes, but I will admit he's pretty admirable at times." Beatrix spoke while taking a sip of her tea. "So Steiner does have a heart after all." Garnet teased.

"Of course he does, if anything I'm surprised he managed to dig one up. Hehe."

"If anything he should really take up writing instead of being a knight if you know what I mean."

"Oh stop that! He still thinks I was the one who wrote that letter even though I never did."

"But?"

"What! Tis true! I never wrote such thing!"

"If that's what you think…"

The ladies giggled away at each other while continuing their conversation, although in the back of Garnet's mind, she felt maybe Beatrix would know something about Zidane's late night leaves. "Beatrix…do you know why Zidane has been leaving the castle at night? Ever since his return?" she asked. Beatrix glanced at the Queen noticing her hopeful eyes hoping for the right answer. Beatrix herself had no clue on why the genome left every night, but if Queen was looking for a proper answer, it was mostly reassurance that would ease her rather than give false hopes. "I'm sure he has his reasons, I wouldn't really over think it Your Majesty. You know him better than I do, when it comes to his actions." she replied while patting Garnet on the shoulder.

"It's just…I get lonely without him around, he knows that he can freely come in as he pleases. As long as he doesn't well…you remember what happened last time?"

"Oh I must certainly do, those two guards were even lucky it was low tide that night. I'm reconsidering reorganizing the night guards again just so that they are aware he is free to enter and exit as he pleases. I think he gets a thrill out of sneaking around though."

"But I've told him countless times he's welcome anytime he feels. Its just, earlier today Baku mentioned something about _Keepin yer_ something but Zidane hushed him."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I asked Zidane later on but all he said was _you'll see, it won't be long_. I can't really stop thinking about this."

"Ah ha, so is that what the big fuss is about?"

Garnet paused and stared at Beatrix as she stood up from her seat stretching her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Seems like your just being a little paranoid, come now you've nothing to worry. As I said before, you know his actions better than I do; you shouldn't always be so negative on little things like this. Certainly knowing what you two have gone through."

The words eased the worried Queen; she looked into her cup of tea staring at her reflection within. "_Am I really worried over nothing?_" she thought. It was one thing to be without him for two whole years, but it was another to be left alone each night knowing he was alive all and well. However Beatrix's words were true, only Garnet knows his actions better, so what could Zidane possibly be up to?

"It's getting rather late; I should get some rest for the night." Garnet said as she took one last sip of her tea. "Well then, do take care of yourself, remember, don't be so negative on yourself." Beatrix replied. They both stood up from their seats beginning to make their way to the grand hallway. "Well I must be off for my rounds, have a pleasant night Your Majesty." Beatrix saluted.

"Thank you, do take care of yourself as well Beatrix." Garnet watched as Beatrix walked out of the castle making her way towards the ferry terminal. She started making her way back to her bed chamber.

"_GABRANTH! PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE FALL BEFORE ME!" Cyan cried out holding his brother in his arms. "I'm…sorry…my…brother…I…have…failed…you…" Gabranth's voice stricken with grief and despair made him weak in the horror he has caused over a dying nation. Dropping the four crystals beneath them, Gabranth stared into his brother's heart stricken aqua eyes tears falling beneath his cheeks. "Tell Rosa…I am sorry…for everything…and Archades…is…is…no…longer…bounded down by my greed…forever…they will live…better…without me…good bye…my brother…"_

"_No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Cyan's cry was heard in the distance as Lenna, Luneth, & Ramza overheard the cry of their comrade at the castle gates. "It is over…" Luneth spoke. "The war is over…"_

_Time passed since the deaths of King Wiegraf & High Judge Gabranth, many people believed the greed stricken between the two was the true cause of the war between the nations. Very little new the truth of Gabranth's spell casted upon the king, allowing his pawn to move freely as desired to conquer each nation with full force. The four warriors came home to Figaro, crystals in hand, began assisting the royal magicians to rid of the stricken plague that had cursed their nation._

**Knock Knock Knock**

Garnet was startled by the sound of the knocking of her door, she quickly brushed her hair with her hands trying to make herself presentable. "Enter." She spoke.

The door opened as one of the maids came walking in. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour Your Majesty but this was given to me that is addressed to you." The maid said as she bowed her head presenting Garnet an envelope. "A letter? At this hour?" Garnet took the letter studying it carefully. "_I wonder who it's from?_"

"Well, thank you Nadia, you are dismissed."

"Thank you Your Majesty, do have a pleasant night." The maid took a quick bow and exited the chamber. Garnet opened the envelope wondering who it could have sent a letter at this late hour, given the fact the curriers don't delivery mail late at night.

"_When the bell strikes nine, I shall await you by the docks awaiting to take you to your answer. Soon you will see everything you've wanted to know."_

"Zidane…" she breathed, she knew right off the top of her head who wrote this letter. It was only a matter of time before she would see the answer she's been seeking.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect this to come at me so fast LOL especially seeing how I just did this at work…of all places, but then again the inspirational song I was listening to actually got me thinking too. I hate to say this but the next chapter is the last chapter! I hope this short story was good for everybody, like said my writing isn't all that good ahaha. Anyways I hope to get the next chapter up and running within the next few weeks. So keep an eye out!

_**Inspirational Song**_

Final Fantasy V – The Day Will Come


End file.
